


Births, Trials, Alliances

by SmallWitch



Series: Imperial, Rebel, Omega [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Darth Vader Redemption, Grandpa Darth Vader, Multi, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallWitch/pseuds/SmallWitch
Summary: Eight months have passed since Luka was bonded to Firmus and Max, and she is ready to give birth to her twin girls. Vader has been teaching Luka the ways of the Force, which has caused Luka to see some terrifying things. The crew of the Executor has come to respect and like the young omega Jedi. Danger continues to lurk around every corner, threatening the new family. And Luka will have to contend with the hatred of some Rebels and the machinations of the Emperor. Luckily, Luka has her mates, father, some old friends, and some new ones to help her get through the troubling times ahead.*New first chapter**Tags updated with each chapter so that I can surprise you. Please check them for warnings. *
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Luke Skywalker, Firmus Piett/Luke Skywalker/Maximilian Veers, Firmus Piett/Maximilian Veers, Luke Skywalker/Maximilian Veers
Series: Imperial, Rebel, Omega [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875547
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	1. Eight Months Later

**Author's Note:**

> Luka and her mate have settled into a routine on the Executor. Luka has taken over droid maintenance and is training with Vader to better control the Force. As Luka and the boys await the birth of the twins, something strange is happening aboard the Executor, which might spell disaster for everyone.
> 
> Suggest names for the twins in the comments!!

_Super Star Destroyer Executor, Triad’s Quarters_

Eight months had passed since Luka Skywalker, Jedi Knight, Rebel Commander, and criminal omega had been captured (rescued?) by Lord Vader’s Death Squadron. Eight months since she had been bonded to her wonderful loving mates, Firmus Piett and Maximilian Veers. Eight months since they found out she was pregnant with twin girls. Eight months since the Imperial Prosecutor’s Office had issued an official pardon for crimes committed before her mating.

As a condition of her pardon, she had to be watched by one of her mates, R2-D2, or her father, Lord Vader. While her story of being under the control of a rogue Jedi, then the Rebellion leaders had earned her the sympathy of most of the Empire, due to the severity of her crimes, she needed to face some form of punishment. Hence the restrictions placed on her movements.

At first, these restrictions made life difficult for the three mates. Before mating Luka, Max and Firmus had been able to schedule their shifts so they could spend the evenings together. But now, since Luka needed to be monitored, they had to split the day and were together only a few hours at a time. Firmus would stand a 12-hour watch then return to their quarters, only for Max to then leave for his shift.

It had taken several months before the prosecutor’s office had become comfortable with R2-D2 as one of Luka’s guardians. Even though they had given their approval early on, Artoo was supposed to watch her for short durations only. The droid was not viewed as a reliable full-time guardian, an opinion which Artoo had vigorously protested. Being that he had saved her and the others from the Death Star, Artoo felt he was the most qualified to see that Luka stayed out of trouble, or at least didn’t get caught.

After six months of glowing reports from Vader on the progress Luka had made, and her contributions to Death Squadron, the prosecutor’s office loosened their restrictions. They permitted Artoo to watch her for several hours, which allowed Luka more freedom of movement and enabled her to take a position on the Executor. Luka had become the unofficial Head Engineer of the Executor, unofficial because she was not technically part of the Imperial Military. But, her skill with droids and her monitoring and updating of the Executor’s systems had earned the crew’s respect.

This morning, Luka Skywalker woke to the sound of rushing water and lifted her head from Max’s chest. The alpha did not appreciate the movement and pulled her back down close to him. Luka smiled and snuggled into the protection of his arms as best she could. The size of her belly made cuddling with her mates a bit awkward, but every night, they somehow managed to bed down together.

The sound, she realized, was the shower running. ‘Ah, Firmus has the early shift, right,’ she thought. And, her position as an engineer meant that she should be getting up soon as well. Max could sleep in today after having battle drills late into the night, and he seemed determined to keep his omega close as he rested. Between the warmth of Max’s arms and the low rumble of his breathing, Luka had almost drifted back to sleep when Firmus emerged from the fresher and leaned over, nuzzling her neck, and kissing his bonding bite while his hands caressed her belly.

Even since her pregnancy began to show, Max and Firmus had been obsessed with her ever-expanding stomach. Firmus was amazed at the life growing inside her, wondering about his pups and what they would look like. While Luka could feel the love emanating from them every time they looked at her, she could also sense their fear and dread.

As her due date approached, Max had grown more and more worried. Memories of the death of his wife and son haunted him. Once, Max had woken up yelling, and when Luka tried to comfort him, he pushed her back on the bed and laid protectively over her belly. He’d cried for almost an hour while Luka lay underneath him and stroked his hair, trying to soothe whatever nightmare had him so scared.

He slept like that, draped over her, and in the morning, before he’d left for his shift, he’d knelt down and reverently kissed her belly. Max had never told Luka about his dream that night, or any other nightmares he’d had.

Neither had Firmus. Though his dreams did not have him screaming in the night, he would sometimes bolt upright and awake and immediately check on her, feeling her stomach to make sure the twins were alright. One time he grabbed her wrists, running his hands along her forearms, Luka knew he was checking for a slave cuff.

Luka never pressed them to talk. She knew what they must have seen after 20 years of service. Max had been alive during the Clone Wars, and Firmus had started in the Axxilan antipirate fleet chasing slavers. Her beloved mates had 20 years of nightmare fuel stored in their memories. All she could do was try to comfort them.

“Yes, Firmus. I’m still pregnant,” she laughed and kissed his cheek.

He nuzzled her ear, “Just making sure. What are your plans for today?”

Luka sighed, “Meditation and pain management with my father. Then I’m in my workshop going over reports from the mouse droids. Something has been causing them to malfunction, and I’m trying to trace the source.”

The pain management lessons were new in anticipation of Luka giving birth. The prosecutor’s office was unsure how a powerful Jedi would react when her body was wracked with pain. They worried she might do damage to the ship or the crew. Vader was more worried about his daughter being in pain. Thinking about it reminded him of the nightmares he’d had of his wife’s death. The Sith would never admit it be he was terrified that his daughter would die in childbirth.

The more pragmatic Dr. Henley believed it would be safer to schedule Luka for a C-section. With twins, there was a high possibility of breech birth, “So why not avoid any pain and just bring them into the world a few days early,” the doctor suggested.

Honestly, Luka didn’t want to think too hard about either option. She was afraid of what might happen after the twins were born. Always in the family’s mind was the threat of the Emperor and what his plans for Luka might be.

Months ago, both father and daughter had felt Palpatine reaching out to Luka’s twins through the Force on multiple occasions. They could not be sure of his intentions, but they knew his motives were not benign. He was trying to form a hold on them or perhaps or harm them while in the womb.

Vader had taught her how to see her children through the Force. The first time she had tried it, what she had seen scared her. Luka saw her children, represented as a Force presence in a crib, and standing guard around them were people.

Jedi and Sith.

Representatives of the Light and Dark Side were guarding her children through the Force. She had even been able to identify some of them using pre-Imperial records. She saw Jedi Masters Nomi Sunrider, Mace Windu, and Qui Gon Jinn, and a Jedi who she would swear was Ben as a younger man.

To have four Jedi Masters standing guard over her children would have terrified Luka, making her wonder what plans the Dark Side had for her babies. Except that the crib and babies were guarded by Sith as well.

At first, Luka had been concerned that representatives of the Dark Side had taken an interest in her children. However, she began to relax when she saw that although the Jedi spirits would glare at the Sith, they made no move to attack each other. The Jedi did not see the Sith as a direct threat to her children.

The Sith who stood guard made Luka terrified yet grateful. Darth Malgus and Darth Revan were powerful ancient Sith, but Luka could sense no ill intent from them. So, she was content to let them guard the twins. The two reminded her a bit of her father. Malgus’ pale skin looked like Vader when he removed his helmet, something he had only done once for her. And Revan’s helmet mimicked her father’s. It was almost comforting for Luka; she could pretend that these ancient Sith were as protective of her twins as her father was.

However, the same could not be said for the third Sith who defended the twins.

Marko Ragnos, a creature of the Sith and wielder of immense power, steeped in the Dark. Luka had been so terrified the first time she’d seen him that she had screamed, causing her father to leap up and look for an enemy.

Luka hadn’t wanted the ancient Sith near her infants until one night. Luka had fallen into a deep, exhausted sleep when she felt the Emperor enter her mind. Luka had been trapped in the dream and could only watch helplessly as his spirit got closer to the twins. The Jedi and Sith tried to hold him off, but he was powerful and was getting closer to the crib while she watched helplessly.

Then she heard an ancient battle cry reverberate through the Force.

Luka watched in awe as the oily black shadows cast by the Emperor were hacked back by Ragnos. The Sith spirit pushed the invading Force user back until Palpatine broke contact with Luka. Once the danger had passed, the half-breed Sith had looked down into the crib, checking on his sleeping charges, before turning to face Luka. He’d thumped a fist to his chest, nodded, letting Luka know he would protect the babies with all he had.

This made Luka wonder what possible powers her children might possess and what changes they could make to the galaxy. Vader had told Luka that as a young man, he was called the Chosen One. The one who would bring balance to the Force.

‘Perhaps,’ she mused. ‘The twins will restore the balance.’

******************************************************************************

_Super Star Destroyer Executor, Lord Vader’s Quarters_

Luka leaned forward, trying to contain her giggles as her father described her mother’s first attempt at Tatooine cooking. Vader shook his head, smiling at the memory of his beloved wife, trying to make him a traditional meal.

Hearing these stories made Luka feel closer to the mother she had never met and made her feel less nervous about having a baby herself. It was nice to think that a woman who had been a queen and later a senator couldn’t even make griddlecakes. At least Luka could do that without setting the pan on fire.

Vader delighted in this time with his daughter, sharing the memories of his beloved wife and even a few stories about Artoo’s time as his copilot. But, her father never talked about himself, his mother, or this time at the Jedi temple, and Luka never asked.

It was the same unspoken arrangement she had with her mates. They never asked about her time in the Rebellion probably because they were afraid of the memories that would bring up for Luka since they had been on opposite sides of the war.

“Oh, please no more. If I laugh any harder, I’m going to pee,” Luka spoke through her giggles.

Vader chuckled, “Well, we can’t have that, can we? Alright, I must leave soon on a diplomatic mission to Zeltros. Before I go, we should meditate one more time. Clear your mind and reach out with the Force. Try to see what lies ahead.”

Luka grimaced but followed her father’s orders and began to meditate on the future. For the past month, Luka had sensed something through the Force. Vader was sure it was Palpatine, convinced his Master was trying to manipulate his daughter in some way.

Luka knew the Emperor was manipulating the Force around her; she could sense his evil. But, whatever new danger was approaching had nothing to do with him or any other person. Something was going to happen, something big, something which would cause many deaths. But she couldn’t see what it was.

Reaching out into the Force, Luka tried to catch sight of the future, but it was like looking at a holo play through an ice cube, with the sound off. Blurred, pinhole images, lights, the feeling of sound but no noise—a vice-like force gripping her belly, something threatening the twins.

But then, calmness, love.

Her mates.

Luka sighed as Vader ended their meditation for the day. Something terrible was going to happen, probably soon. But, her mates would be there with her. They would help see her through this.

Taking the long way to her workroom, Luka pondered the ways of the Force. It had brought her safely into the arms of her mates. It had brought her father into her life. It had given her two babies she could not wait to meet.

And now it was trying to warn her of an upheaval. But, it gave her hope that her mates would stand by her. 

Whatever was coming, Luka would not be alone.


	2. Premonitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka works to track down the problem with her mouse droids while Firmus discovers a mysterious power drain affecting only one part of the ship. The troopers are busy with a baby pool.
> 
> I still need suggestions for the babies’ names. Look into Jedi and Sith lore and post in the comments.

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Bridge**

Admiral Kendel Ozzel barely held in his temper as he watched Commander Firmus Piett move around the bridge, collecting reports from the different stations. Thanks to his claiming of the omega Skywalker, Piett’s workload had dramatically decreased, leaving Ozzel to pick up the slack. At least this is how Ozzel perceived it. In reality, he’d had Piett doing the menial reports which were supposed to be done by junior officers. This was in addition to Piett’s required reports and some of Ozzel’s more annoying duties.

Now Piett's duties were more in line with those of any other Commander in the fleet, and thanks to that promotion, Ozzel could no longer assign the Axxilan the daily tasks of a Captain. The new rank angered Ozzel for another reason. Piett was an Outer Rim pirate hunter, he’d been born working class, and he should have stayed that way. Ozzel, and many other Core Worlders, loathed being associated with these lowly people, believing they should be stationed in the Outer Rim as Lieutenants. They didn’t have the breeding it took to command a Capital ship.

But, here Piett was, promoted two ranks after agreeing to share an omega with his alpha mate General Veers, an army dirt pounder from a world which barely qualified as part of the Core. And what was worse, Piett was popular.

Ever since his promotion and mating, and the announcement that his omega was carrying twins, Piett had become a man to know. Even Ozzel’s chosen officers, like Captain Lorth Needa, were polite to Piett, treating him as they would any fellow officer.

As Ozzel seethed about the unfairness of it, all Captain Venka approached him with a report. ‘Venka,’ Ozzel thought, ‘Now here is an officer. Good breeding, graduated top of his class, he should have been promoted.’ Ozzel had used Piett’s promotion to ensure Venka moved up the ranks more quickly than usual.

At first, Venka had been grateful, like Ozzel, he detested the upstart Axxilan. But then, Piett had gone out of his way to turn the boy against Ozzel. Piett helped Venka adjust to the job, had even stood an extra watch when Venka was delayed in returning to the Executor after attending his father’s funeral. Then, Piett had taken Venka out for drinks, making friends with him. The slimly little man had corrupted a perfectly good Core World officer!

Ozzel looked at the report he’d been handed and groaned, and now there were problems on the ship. A power drain had been detected in a closed-off section of the vessel. ‘Well,’ he thought, ‘time to see how good our new omega engineer really is.’

If Ozzel hated Piett, he absolutely despised Piett’s omega, Luka. Another piece of Outer Rim trash Luka was both a Rebel and an omega. She should have been executed or put in jail. But no, Lord Vader had personally requested a pardon for her despite her crimes. The entire Empire had fallen for her tragic story of being kidnapped, then rescued by her “mates.” And now those omega rights loonies were using her as an example of the unfair treatment omegas received when they were charged with crimes.

“Commander,” Ozzel barked, his temper overwhelming him. His anger was evident and most of the bridge crew stopped and stared at the Admiral as Piett approached.

“Sir,” Piett stood ramrod straight, the very model of an Imperial Officer.

“There seems to be a power drain affecting section A39 of the ship. Have your mate find out what’s wrong and fix the problem,” Ozzel thrust the pad at Piett.

Piett nodded, “Yes, sir, I will send it to her immediately.”

“No Commander,” Ozzel spat out the title. “You will take it to her now!”

Ordering the Captain of a vessel to hand-deliver a pad to an inferior crew member was an insult. That sort of job was for a junior officer or trooper. But, if Ozzel hoped Piett would take offense, he was mistaken.

Internally Piett was rejoicing at the chance to get away from his commanding officer and see his mate. Every time Vader left the Executor, Ozzel became unbearable. If Piett planned his route correctly, he might be able to stay off the bridge for the rest of his shift.

Piett snapped a quick salute, “At once sir,” and made his way to the blast doors. Ozzel looked at Venka, expecting to see a look of smug satisfaction at Piett reduced to playing messenger. But, the young Captain did not meet his superior’s gaze, preferring to focus on the display in front of him.

Venka and many of the other officers had become uneasy around Ozzel, who made his dislike of Vader’s chosen Commander palpable. But, Piett was a good officer, his omega was very well connected, and Lord Vader was even training her. Since Luka had arrived on the Executor, Force strangling’s had dropped to almost zero, and no one on the bridge was eager to see their return. Venka decided to ignore Ozzel, for now, his best course of action was to befriend Commander Piett and his mates. Who knows, if things worked out as he hoped, Venka might soon earn a Capital ship of his own.

******************************************************************************

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Luka’s Workshop**

Luka hummed a Tatooine lullaby as she tinkered with one of her mouse droids. She’d commandeered a few dozen of the little roamers and programmed them to monitor the systems of the ship constantly. The droids uploaded their findings to Luka’s computer, and she would either dispatch a droid or a work crew to repair the problem. She used to do the repairs herself, but at eight months pregnant with twins, she could no longer fit through the access hatches of the ship.

She looked up as the doors slid open, and Artoo entered. Her former co-pilot was jealous whenever she worked on other droids and had decided to guard the entrance to her workshop from anyone who would enter without permission.

< Your alpha, the short one, is coming. You two had better not do any kissing in the workshop > the droid admonished.

Luka laughed. Artoo had been the unfortunate witness to many passionate embraces between the triad and claimed he had been traumatized, seeing things no droid should ever have to see. Now Artoo made it a point to direct his human to keep her activities confined to the bedroom.

Luka tried to accommodate the droid if only to keep him from tattling to Vader. No child wants their parent to know about their sex life. And having a Sith Lord who can sense your emotions for a father was even worse.

“Don’t worry, Artoo. I’m sure we can keep our clothes on. At least in here,” Luka giggled as Firmus walked through the door.

He smiled, having caught the last part of the conversation, “Artoo still in therapy,” he asked, hugging Luka close and kissing her gently. He pulled back to rub her belly, “I think we’ve done the worst we could do,” he kissed her again.

Luka wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to let his tongue inside. The bond between them was strong, and Luka loved being held in her mate’s arms.

< Step back alpha > Artoo shrieked, and the humans heard the sound of his electro prod sparking. The two broke apart, Luka looking at Artoo with amusement and Firmus eyes the droid with trepidation. He’d been on the receiving end of the prod more than once, although Luka said Artoo had it on a lower setting. Still, not something he wanted to experience again.

Seeing the droid and alpha in a standoff made Luka laugh. “I thought you were on duty, or couldn’t you stay away from me?”

Firmus looked at her and smiled, “Yes to both. This report just came in,” he handed Luka the pad. “There have been power drains discovered in section A39. Admiral Ozzel wants them located and corrected.”

“A39,” Luka frowned as she looked at the pad. “A few of the mouse droids who patrol near that area have gone offline recently. What’s in that section?” Luka pulled up the map of the Executor. A39 was a vast area covering two hectares of space and several rooms.

“Nothing at the moment,” Firmus looked over her shoulder. “The Executor was designed with sections and even an entire deck left open for modification if needed. There should only be a few consoles operational there.”

“Hmm, could be that one of them is malfunctioning. If it’s throwing a short, that might disable the mouse droids that try to make repairs.”

Even as she said it, Luka didn’t believe that a simple malfunction could cause a power drain and short out her droids. Something felt wrong. ‘Could this be what I’ve seen in my visions?’ she thought.

Unfortunately, her father was off the ship, and Luka could not ask him about the possible connection. Max and Firmus, though they had seen Luka and Vader use the Force on multiple occasions, were still hesitant to accept the full scope of its power.

< You’ve delivered your message now begone alpha! Luka had vital work to do. She is going to give me a blaster >

Luka sighed, “Artoo, I’ve told you. No blaster.”

Firmus had only understood about every third word, his understanding of binary mostly limited to the insults and threats Artoo sent his way. However, he knew that if he did not leave soon, Artoo would bring out the electro-prod again.

“I see I am being asked to leave,” Firmus smiled, though it did not quite reach his eyes.

Kissing Luka quickly, Firmus straightened up and moved carefully around Artoo, giving the droid a wide berth.

Luka sighed and gave Artoo a stern look. “Really, Artoo? I’m already pregnant, what more do you think is going to happen?”

Artoo gave a blat and rolled back into the hallway, making sure Firmus had indeed left the area.

Luka shook her head and went to her workstation to input the new data Firmus had left. She decided to dispatch R4-T3, a repair droid, to check the section for damage or anomalies. It only took a few minutes before the droid rumbled out of the workshop to complete the task.

That done, Luka went back to repairing the mouse droids and making upgrades on the med droids. While it wasn’t heavy work, it was time-consuming and draining, mostly since she was so far along in her pregnancy. After a few hours, Luka pushed the bits of wiring and circuits aside and laid her head done on her desk.

“I just need an hour,” she mumbled to herself before drifting off.

******************************************************************************

_Luka was running through a corridor somewhere on the Executor. She didn’t recognize the numbers on the doors. This wasn’t one of the usual places she worked._

_Something was wrong, very wrong. She heard laughing, yelling, madness. Luka never knew insanity had a sound, but that was the only way to describe what she heard._

_Sparks flew, consoles overloaded. The hull of the ship groaned, shuddered. Then._

_The hull gave way, and a torrent of air roared past her into the cold vacuum of space. But the ship continued to vibrate and groan._

_Luka watched in horror as more of the hull gave way, the hole stretching to encompass more decks. Helplessly she saw troopers and techs flung into the empty blackness, hoping that they died quickly before the vacuum could freeze them._

_“Luka, Luka.” She turned around, trying to see who was calling her. Was it a friend? Did someone need help?_

_“Luka! Wake up!”_

A hard shake to her shoulders had Luka bolting upright, grabbing onto the arms which held her. Thinking she was still in the dream, she looked around, expecting to see damage to the ship, to feel the cold of space seeping into her bones.

“Luka!” another shake, and Luka looked up. Max was kneeling above her, panic in his face. Her strong mate looked ready to cry.

“Max,” she whispered. “What,” Luka didn’t have time to finish her sentence before Max was crushing her to his chest. One hand holding her head against him, the other running over her back, soothing her. Luka hadn’t realized she was still trembling.

“It’s alright. It was just a dream,” Max continued soothing Luka as she started crying.

“The ship. The hull collapsed. It was real,” she hiccupped.

“No, it wasn’t,” Max’s voice was firm. “You were having a nightmare. That’s all. We all worry about a hull breach. It’s part of living on a ship.”

Luka paused. She knew her dream meant something. But Max, dear loving Max, could only listen to her as himself. He knew nothing of the Force or Force visions. He couldn’t understand. She decided to change the subject.

“How did you get here?” The hanger where the Walkers were stored was a considerable distance away from Luka’s workshop. He couldn’t have heard her.

Max huffed a laugh. “That astromech of yours,” he turned to look at Artoo, probably to make sure the droid wasn’t coming after him for holding Luka. “Sent a message to my pad telling me that you were crying in your sleep.”

Luka looked at Artoo, who seemed both concerned for her and proud of himself. “Thanks, Artoo,” she sighed, not knowing what else to say.

Max helped her up and examined his mate. She seemed tired and distracted; her nightmare made sense to him. She was a month away from giving birth to twins; there would probably be complications resulting in surgery. And they still had to worry about the Emperor trying to attack Luka and Vader. It was enough to cause anyone nightmares.

“Come on, let’s get back home,” Max wrapped an arm around her waist and led Luka out into the corridor.

“Yes, let’s get some dinner and go to bed,” Luka tried to smile, but Max could see it was forced. Something was still troubling her. This nightmare wasn’t going to be forgotten because of a hug and a cuddle.

But Max and Firmus were good mates and would take care of Luka, making her as comfortable as possible.

Luka appreciated it, but still, something nagged at her. The darkness in the Force was gathering. And who was to say that her dream was not connected to whatever evil stalked her twins.

******************************************************************************

Jackal sat at his security station with a sense of relief, watching the general guide his omega back to their quarters. One the troopers had called him, saying the general had rushed out of the Walker hanger in a panic. Since the ship did not seem to be under attack, the trooper had thought that Luka’s labor had started.

But, since Luka and the general were walking in the opposite direction of the med bay, that did not seem to be the case.

A few troopers called into Jackal, asking what was going on. Jackal quickly sent out the message that Luka wasn’t in labor and was headed back to her quarters with her mate.

Jackal was relieved that the omega wasn’t in labor yet; he was still collecting money for the pool.

As soon as news of the pregnancy had been announced, troopers, techs, and some low-level officers had been placing bets on the birth date and fathers of the babies.

There had been a small pool started on the sex of the infants, but that had been settled months ago. Luka had told the general, who quickly told his second in command. Since only a few bets had been placed, the payout was small, but even a tiny payout enticed others to join the pool.

As the predicted date approached, more people were putting in their money. The most popular pool was on the father of the babies. Since Luka had gotten big very quickly, most had bet the general was the father of both twins. Although, there was an almost equal amount of troopers who bet one baby was fathered by the general and the other by the commander.

Jackal smirked as he looked over the entries. One idiot, who registered only with their serial number, had bet that the general and the commander had fathered both babies. The trooper shook his head, ‘Must be some newbie who still doesn’t know how babies are created.’

Once the identity of the father or fathers was known, Jackal planned to sit the man down and have a long man-man talk with him. He didn’t want to look up the identity of the serial number just yet. That might make the man change his bets.


	3. Something bad will happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the day started out so good. Luka’s nightmare comes true, and no one can save her.

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, One of many corridors**

Luka walked through the corridors to the turbolift. She was sick to her stomach and so nervous she was physically shaking. “I should have brought Artoo,” she repeated, her brow furrowed with concern. Something was wrong, beyond wrong even, it was, she did not even have words to describe it. Gut instinct, the Force, motherly intuition? Something.

‘Today. Whatever is going to happen, it’s going to happen today,’ she thought. Her guts twisted inside her. The twins could sense her agitation and were broadcasting their fear.

Luka reached out with the Force to soothe the babies as she rubbed the swell of her belly through her work jumpsuit. She shouldn’t be here. The young omega should be back safe and sound in her quarters, in bed with her mates. But, somehow, she knew if she left now, if she went back to her quarters' safety, that everyone would be in danger.

When she got to her workshop that morning, the droid she’d dispatched to section A39 had not returned from its inspection. The droid’s connection to her master computer had been severed almost as soon as it had entered hold 47B. It was the same area where her mouse droids had malfunctioned. Something was happening there, and Luka needed to be the one to go down there.

She knew if her father were on board, he would have sent a squad of stormtroopers to accompany her. If Max and Firmus understood her dreams, they would have sent the stormtroopers and kept her locked up in their quarters. With another squad of troopers guarding the doors.

Her dreams of death were so vivid, so real that she did not want to risk anyone else’s safety. So, instead, here she was, alone and unarmed. She was walking towards a part of the ship where no personal were stationed to help her if she needed them.

As she entered the lift, she again had second thoughts about her plan. ‘I might need some sort of backup,’ Luka decided and reached for her comm. “Jackal, you there?”

“Luka! I heard the general ran from the hangers yesterday. False labor? Are the babies coming soon?”

Jackal sounded anxious, and Luka laughed, “You have another pool going?” Force, these troopers were so much like her Rogues. They took any excuse to break the monotony of duty.

“Two,” she could hear his smirk through the vocoder. “One on the date of birth and one on the father or fathers of the babies. Pretty much fifty-fifty on that one. Either the general fathered both or one was fathered by each of your mates.”

Luka broke down and laughed, supporting herself against the bulkhead. She had met Jackal early on when he delivered her code cylinders. Vader had granted her full access to every part of the ship, and Jackal decided he’d be the one to explain Imperial Security practices to her.

In reality, he’d wanted to have a private chat with her. He was very upset that Luka’s mates had run through the corridors announcing Luka was pregnant with twins. And even more upset when soon after they celebrated the coming arrival of twin girls.

Apparently, he’d been trying to start up a few pools, but her gossipy mates had ruined his plans. He’d almost pleaded with Luka to try to keep Max and Firmus under control in the future. Since then, the security trooper had become almost a friend to Luka, keeping her informed on all the lasted gossip and shipboard happenings.

Luka shook her head as her laughs subsided, “Jackal, I’m headed into section A39, specifically hold 47B. I have no idea what’s wrong, and no one is assigned to that section. I might be tripping sensors for a while.” There, very noncommittal and calm, letting Jackal know where she was and to keep an eye on her without causing unnecessary panic.

“Hmm, section A39, 47B. Wait a minute,” confusion colored his tone. “According to the logs, that part of the ship is occupied right now. Crewman Hydreki has it listed for weapons upgrades research.”

“Hydreki?” Luka searched her memory as Jackal pulled up the request files. “I don’t think I know him, and I’ve met most of the techs and mechanics on board.”

“He’s barely a tech,” Jackal sounded shocked. “He does maintenance on the garbage disposal systems. He’s never been trained in the weapons systems; he barely passed his courses for working on the garbage disposal. This isn’t right.”

“Yeah,” the beating of Luka’s heart increased as the doors to the lift opened, and she stepped into a corridor intersection. The hall in front of her ran along the ship's hull while another led deep into the interior. Hold 47 B was down the corridor in front of her, and she started in that direction.

She had only taken ten steps before she froze, her eyes locked on a nearby door. It had the same numbers as the door in her dreams. She walked a bit further and saw the next door matched, and the next one.

‘Run, child,’ a cold voice rang in her head. ‘Run and save the Chosen.’

Luka took off back to the lift. But it was too late. A massive power surge ran through the decks, knocking out the lift. As the emergency lights came on, Luka panicked, turning to run as best she could down the corridor leading to the ship's center. 

“Jackal! Jackal, can you hear me?”

“Luka! The sensors in that section are going crazy. What’s going on?”

“Jackal, listen. Evacuate all crew five decks above and below this section! Now, get them out now!” Luka screamed into her comm as another surge blew out the lights overhead. Her comm crackled with static. It sounded like screams to her. 

‘It’s the nightmare! It was real!’

Luka had to stop after five minutes. Even her Jedi training could not keep up with carrying twins and running. Finding a secure room, she entered and locked the door. Desperately trying to breathe, she looked around. Where was she? Was she deep enough in the ship that she was protected?

She spotted a console and ran to it, desperate to contact Jackal, Max, Firmus, anyone!

“Ugh!” she cried as another vision ripped through her. An explosion burst from the Executor, hitting the inner shields, and reflecting into the hull, encompassing the ship. Destroying it.

Luka grabbed her code cylinder and jammed it into the console, hoping Jackal was right when he told her Vader had given her complete control of the ship. She prayed she had enough time to save them.

******************************************************************************

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Bridge**

“Commander Piett! What in the nine Corellian hells is going on!” Ozzel screamed as alarms blared throughout the Bridge.

Piett and Venka were scrambling from station to station, listening to reports which made no sense. “I don’t know, sir. Massive power drains and surges are occurring all over the ship. Every system is being affected randomly on each deck. It’s like the ship just went mad,” Piett tried to remain calm despite the chaos enveloping them.

“The ship,” Ozzel scoffed. “Or has that rebel mate of yours finally shown her true colors?”

Piett held his tongue while Ozzel raged, his focus on keeping the Executor from ripping herself apart.

“Security to Bridge! Security to Bridge! Come in, Bridge,” Jackal shouted. He hoped that somebody would hear him above the hundreds of frantic calls coming from throughout the ship.

“Captain Venka here! Report!” Venka could not fake being calm; something was deadly wrong on the ship and they did not know what was causing it.

“Sir! I’ve lost contact with engineer Luka. She’s trapped in section A39.”

“Luka!” Firmus took over the call. “What’s happening down there?”

“I don’t know, sir. She ordered me to evacuate the decks above and below that section. Troopers report they’re clearing the decks. But, no one can get to her! Comms are completely down for that entire area.”

Firmus’ heart stopped. Luka was eight months pregnant with twins, and she was trapped. A new alarm blared through the Bridge, but even that could not pull his mind away from his mate’s situation.

“Sir,” one of the techs cried out. “Our shields have dropped. Someone has taken over control of the entire defense system.”

“Who! Who!” Ozzel screamed in rage. ‘This had to be Luka. That rebel whore was going to destroy his ship.’

“Sir, it was,”

***BOOM***

The shock wave rocked the ship, blowing consoles and lights. The Executor physically bucked under the force of the blast. The groan and creaks from her doonium frame could be heard and felt throughout the entire ship.

“Argg,” Firmus cried as he gripped a console, desperately hoping he wouldn’t be thrown down into the control pit. Around him, a few crew members weren’t so lucky. Screams of agony quickly covered the sounds of bones breaking. Ozzel was hurled into a console; he slid down onto the floor, a large bleeding gash on his head.

Seconds felt like hours, but eventually, the shaking subsided. New alarms wailed, and across the ship, officers desperately tried to contact the Bridge. Shaken but rising to their feet, Firmus and Venka surveyed the damage. Venka ordered medics to the Bridge while he and Firmus tried to understand what had just happened to his ship.

“Devastator to Executor. What the kriff just happened? Are you under attack from within?” Admiral Montferrat’s voice seemed like it was coming from miles away. It confused him until Firmus realized that his ears were ringing so loud they drowned out the sounds around him.

“Executor to Devastator,” Firmus hoped he wasn’t screaming. He really couldn’t tell. “Our internal sensors are offline.” They weren’t offline, but they were going crazy, and the data made no sense. “Can you see anything?”

“Can we see anything? Yes! We can see that about ten decks of the Executor have been blown into space. The blast wave was powerful enough to shake us.”

Conversation ceased as the crew took in the news. ‘Ten decks? It can’t be. Oh Gods, Luka!’

“Admiral, can you please scan the debris field for bodies? We don’t know how many were in those sections.”

As the Devastator commenced her scan, the Bridge's general chaos resumed, but Firmus wasn’t part of it. He was frozen to the console, desperate to hear if his pregnant mate's body was out there, drifting in the vacuum.

“Negative. Commander. Scans show no bodies among the debris.”

Firmus’ legs collapsed under him. A nearby trooper caught him and settled the shaking man into a chair.

“Sir, sir. She’d alive. But we need you. She needs you!” Sgt. Krebs shook the slight man, trying to get him to respond.

“Yes, she needs me,” Firmus whispered, a small smile on his face. His head shot up, his voice steady, “Thank you, trooper.”

Krebs nodded and hurried across the Bridge, helping the medics who’d just arrived triage crewmembers. Ozzel was unconscious but otherwise unharmed, though Firmus knew the man would probably play up his injury to earn a citation.

“Lt. Dobbs, Devastator reports no bodies discovered in the vacuum. Can you confirm this? Have all decks reported in?” He realized it was too soon to expect a full crew count, but he needed to know where Luka was as quickly as possible.

“Reports are slow to come in from near the blast area, sir. The rest of the ship reports electrical damage and injuries, no deaths so far,” Dobbs sounded relieved, and Piett wanted to share his sentiments. But he couldn’t. Not yet.

“Firmus?” Max’s voice came through their private comm, and Piett turned back to a console to give them some privacy.

“General Veers. What’s the situation in the Walker bay.”

“Minor bumps and a few fractured wrists. Luckily, the girls didn’t get dislodged by the sudden movement, although it was a near thing. What happened?”

“We don’t know yet, Max. There was a massive explosion and hull breach. Max, it was section A39. Luka was down there,” Firmus couldn’t say anymore, couldn’t even offer reassurance to his mate.

“Firmus, where is she?”

“We don’t know. Comms are out for that section. Take some of your men and assist with rescue and evacuation. Send your techs to assist maintenance; we need to get control of the systems back.” Firmus ended the comm before he said more. He wanted to order Max’s men to find Luka first, but over 300,000 crewmen on the ship also needed protection. And right now, a lot of them needed to be rescued.

Over the next half hour, his crew did their duties. Comms were answered, and one by one, the alarms dealt with. Finally, the entire crew was accounted for. Almost.

“Sir,” Venka looked sick as he approached Firmus. “Only two people are missing. Crewmember Hydreki, and Luka. Security trooper Jackal reports Hydreki and Luka were both in section A39 before the explosion.”

Bile rose in Firmus’ throat, and tears stung his eyes. He wanted to collapse to the deck and never get up.

“Sir, Jackal states that Luka warned him to evacuate the surrounding decks. Last he heard; she was trying to get to safety. She saved thousands of lives, sir.”

“Thank you, Captain. Dismissed.” Venka moved away, giving the man room to grieve.

‘Luka, Luka, please be alright,’ Firmus opened their bond wide, hoping the Force would send his message to her.

‘Firmus? Firmus,’ Luka’s voice whispered through his head.

His heart jumped, “Luka!” The crew stopped and stared at their Commander, shouting his mate’s name into the air.

‘Firmus, hurts. Don’t know,’ Luka’s voice drifted off, but it was enough to give him hope. He turned to the crew, his face showing joy and covered in tears. “Luka’s alive somewhere on the damaged decks. Send the crews out to find her!”

Troopers, crew members, even some officers jumped up, ready to run to the omega’s rescue.

“Halt,” Venka’s voice cut through the would-be rescuers. “You all need to stay here. Commander Piett,” he turned to face his superior. “I can take the Bridge. Can you oversee rescue and repairs on the decks?”

Technically Piett should have been ordering Venka off the Bridge to command rescue operations and repair. But at that moment, neither man cared about protocol. An alpha’s pregnant mate was in danger, and no one was going to stop him.

Piett nodded to Venka, “You have the Bridge Captain. Contact General Veers and have him and his men meet me in section A39.” Piett was out the blast doors before he’d finished speaking.

******************************************************************************

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, unknown location**

Luka drifted in and out of consciousness. She’d managed to drop the Executor’s shields before the explosion. But the force of the blast had ripped her from the chair and thrown her across the room.

As she came to, she noticed a tightness in her belly, like a dull ache. Grimacing, she put a hand to her stomach as an intense pain ripped through her, and she felt something wet and warm on her legs.

Glancing down, Luka expected to see blood, most likely from an injury or shrapnel. What she didn’t expect was to see a clear liquid slowly soaking into her jumpsuit.

‘Clear, what?’ Another pain gripped her, and she shouted. “Oh, Force, no!” It couldn’t be.

Luka was injured, trapped, and in labor.

The twins were coming soon, and there was no one to help her.

“Max, Firmus. Please, help,” she moaned as she slipped back into unconsciousness, desperately hoping someone would find her soon.


	4. Time to welcome the new crewmembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Firmus rush to try and find Luka in the wreckage of the decks. Meanwhile, Luka prays for rescue before she is forced to give birth alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I'm very sorry this chapter took so long. My grandmother had a bad fall and it took the doctors a week of visits and begging before we just called 911 and had her taken back to the emergency room. Finally, they did a cat scan and found she had multiple broken bones.
> 
> My grandma is in the last stage of Alzheimer's and barely speaks or responds but you could see the pain on her face.  
> She getting good treatment now but please if you know someone in your family is hurt or in pain and they cannot communicate, you have to be their voice.
> 
> Anyway, I spent several days and nights at their house helping out. When I couldn't sleep I worked on the story some more. I hope you enjoy the chapter. The next one has the entire crew in the grips of cute baby fever.

Max was exhausted and he was losing hope. He and his men worked for several hours, clearing debris, and rescuing trapped and injured crew members. But not Luka. Jackal had tried to pinpoint her last location based on her comms, but that was in the center of the blast area. That section of the ship was now open to space.

When the engineers told him the extent of the damage, that ten decks were now open to space, he’d collapsed to the deck. Luka’s nightmare had been real, and now Max was living that nightmare. His men had understood and gotten him back to his feet, reminding him that Luka had been on the move. There was a chance she was alive somewhere in the maze of corridors that they’d yet to search.

When Captain Venka informed him that Luka had contacted Firmus, he’d been elated. He and his men worked with a renewed sense of urgency. The area's lifts were still out, so crews moved from deck to deck using the maintenance tubes. Sometimes the search would stop as the routes were cleared of debris and repaired before it was safe to use them.

Each delay had ratcheted up the anxiety of Max and his men. Luka was most likely injured, and she was very pregnant. They needed to find her quickly and get her to the medbay. Dr. Henley had a team standing by and, according to rumors, had already written orders confining Luka to her bed for the pregnancy’s duration. This was the one-time Max agreed with the doctor’s dictatorial medical reign. Once Luka was rescued and back safe and sound in their bed, her mates would probably never let her leave it.

Firmus had joined Max’s team a few hours ago, coming to help as soon as they got the bridge back under control. Max had been glad Firmus was with him; he was sure that their bond would help them find Luka. That hope had faded long ago as they moved through the ship. Now it was only the most damaged sections, those closest to the blast, which remained unexplored.

With trepidation they approached the last blast door leading to Section B42. It was close to the center of the ship, and the furthest Luka could have run while carrying twins. Firmus stood by Max, waiting anxiously for the door to open. The two alphas didn’t speak; they didn’t dare give voice to the facts. If Luka wasn’t somewhere in this corridor, then she hadn’t made it to safety in time.

As the door slid open, the men looked in horror at the damaged corridor. Part of the ceiling had collapsed, and sparks shot sporadically from broken consoles, providing the only illumination for their path.

“Spread out, check every room,” Max ordered as Firmus moved down the corridor, trying to feel Luka through the Force. Max quickly caught up with his mate and grabbed his arm, slowing his pace.

“Firmus, we will find her. But we need to be careful and thorough in our inspection.” Max understood Firmus’ urgency. He wanted to run through the corridor, screaming Luka’s name to get her to respond. But, getting themselves injured was not going to help Luka.

The alphas and techs moved from hold to hold, hope continuing to fade with each empty room.

“Bridge to Commander Piett, Commander Piett, respond!”

Venka, Firmus had almost forgotten that the young captain was on the bridge. He was probably relaying damage reports or casualty updates.

“Go ahead, Captain.”

“Sir, we’ve identified the console where the command to drop shields came from. The orders came from hold Zeta 921. Sir, Luka’s code cylinder was used to grant access to the system.”

The alphas took off in the direction of the hold before Venka had even finished, troopers and techs following in their wake. Two soldiers rushed ahead to open the door, which was mercifully untouched by the destruction surrounding it.

As the door opened with a groan, the troopers held back, allowing Max and Firmus to enter first. Firmus activated the lights that flickered briefly before going out, replaced by the dim glow of the emergency lights. In the low light, Luka was visible, and she was clearly in distress.

The mates rushed to their omega, who cried tears of joy as they embraced her. Neither man could keep his hands off her trembling form as they kissed her and checked her for injuries.

“Max, Firmus,” Luka sobbed, holding them tightly. She’d been sitting in pain in the dark for hours, unable to move or get help. She was sweating and pale, her face wracked with pain.

“It’s ok, Luka, the doctor, is coming soon and,” Max began.

“So are the twins,” Luka screamed as another contraction ripped through her. She gripped their hands tightly, almost breaking their fingers as she sought some form of comfort and support. She’d been terrified that she would have to give birth to the twins alone. Having them here now gave her renewed strength.

The two alphas locked eyes in a panic. It had taken them over an hour to arrive at the hold using maintenance shafts. Getting Luka to the medbay would not be happening any time soon.

“It’s alright,” Firmus said shakily, brushing back her sweat-soaked hair. “The lifts will be back in order soon, and then we can get you to help.”

“No! they are coming NOW!” Luka’s scream rang in their ears, and her mates could visibly see her belly moving.

The alphas didn’t know what to do, they had both been reading up on labor and delivery, but that was so they would understand what Luka was going through. Neither man had prepared themselves to actually be the ones to deliver their babies.

“Right,” said Max, recovering first. “Troopers out! Get the medics down here but clear the room. Find us some blankets or uniforms if you can. Firmus,” he looked at his mate. “You get to catch it.”

As the troopers left to gather supplies, Max moved behind Luka and started taking off her jumpsuit. Firmus helped him ease the covering down her legs, taking her panties with it, leaving her in an undershirt.

Max and Firmus took off their uniform tunics and laid them aside, then folded Luka’s jumpsuit into a pad. They maneuvered Luka until she was kneeling on the cushion, trying to make her comfortable. Max knelt behind Luka and rested her between his spread legs, supporting her back and keeping her upright. Firmus knelt in front of the panting omega, holding her hand brushing the hair off her face.

They didn’t have to wait long as Luka’s labor intensified, her screams echoing down the corridors, causing panic among the troopers. It broke her mates’ hearts to see her in such pain, knowing they were partially the cause of it. They had planned on Luka giving birth in a clean medbay, with pain killers and possibly even surgery. But now they were kneeling on the floor of a darkened hold, no pain killers, no support, and no help in sight.

After almost half an hour of contractions and crying, Luka shouted, feeling an intense pressure moving lower. Firmus reached between her legs and could feel the head of his daughter beginning to emerge.

“I’ve got her,” he said, amazed. “Push Luka. Just one more push,” he coached, smiling widely as the baby slid from her mother into his waiting hands.

Luka collapsed back against Max, tears in her eyes. “Is she ok?” Luka dared not look down, afraid of what might have happened to her baby during the explosion.

For a few seconds, they heard nothing. Then, the infant's healthy cries started, quickly joined by sobs from her parents. Firmus carefully wrapped the baby in his uniform tunic, looking at her with pure joy. ‘Stars, she’s so small,’ he thought in wonder.

Smiling and crying, he turned the baby and gently placed her in Luka’s arms, Max reaching around to support her hold. Luka stared in amazement at this little bit of life, which she now held. During the eight months of her pregnancy, Luka never pictured the moment when her baby would be in her arms. She’d thought about the pain of labor and giving birth, of learning feeding habits, diapers, and trying to find time to sleep.

But, she’d never thought of that time between. After the baby had left her womb, but before it was taken to be cleaned, weighed, and measured. And she certainly never suspected that the first time she held her child, it would be wrapped in its father’s uniform tunic.

She laughed, “I think that uniform is a little big for you, baby. Don’t worry, though,” she whispered. “I’m pretty sure there are at least a half dozen uniforms your size waiting for you back home.

Max laughed through his tears. The troopers had gotten their own case of baby fever during Luka’s pregnancy. Their nursery was filled with baby uniform onesies for each military branch, though Luka loved the one the Tie-Fighter pilots gave her the best. They had stuffed AT-AT’s, Star Destroyer plushies, and a teddy Stormtrooper. He couldn’t wait to take their daughter home and lay her safely in her crib amongst her treasures.

Luka suddenly arched her back and screamed, ending the moment and reminding everyone that there was still one more baby waiting to join the universe. Firmus looked around and realized there was nowhere soft to place the baby.

“Trooper, get in here,” he called out. Hesitantly one trooper cautiously made his way into the room. He made sure to keep his gaze down, respectfully trying to avoid seeing Luka in her vulnerable state.

Yes, sir,” he said, coming to stand just feet away from the triad.

“Trooper, what is your designation?”

“TK- 0197, sir. They call me Slips.”

Max choked back a laugh, and Firmus smiled wryly. “Well, Slips. You’d better not drop this.” Firmus gently handed the baby to the trooper, who looked at the little being in shock.

“It’s so tiny,” he said, looking at the newborn in his gloved hands.

“Yes, and very delicate. Please step back. We still need to welcome her sister onto the crew.” Firmus turned his attention back to Luka, who appeared to be ready to push again. Slips silently made his way to the corridor, his eyes never leaving his small charge.

Luka was indeed pushing again, but this time something was different.

“It’s stuck,” she cried, feeling her body push as the infant remained in place. Firmus looked terrified; a baby being stuck often meant only one thing. It was a breech birth.

He looked at Luka’s pained face as she struggled to expel the infant from her body. If she was going to safely deliver the baby, it needed to be turned in the womb. In theory, this could be done by reaching inside her and moving the baby, but it would be extremely painful and Firmus wasn’t sure he would be successful.

“Luka, the baby is in the breech position. Use the Force. Turn the baby,” Firmus was desperate. With medical help not coming soon, this was their only option.

Luka began to panic, already in pain and exhausted, and she couldn’t fight anymore. “I can’t. I can’t concentrate. Please, just get it out. Get it out!” As she started hyperventilating, Max and Firmus locked eyes, knowing how to bring her back to herself.

Striking quickly, the two alphas buried their teeth in the bonding bites. Luka screamed as her bonding glands were gripped, collapsing into their arms, calm and pliant for the moment. Firmus took her hands, placed them on her belly, and then moved Max’s hands to cover hers. Max lowered his head onto her shoulder and interlocked his fingers with Luka, giving her his strength and support.

Firmus leaned in and placed his forehead against Luka’s sweaty brow, whispering to her. “Luka, picture our daughter cradled safely in your hands. As Max moves your hands, gently move our daughter until she’s in the right position. Slowly, carefully,” he drew out the words, running his hands across her face.

Slips, worried after hearing Luka’s screams and unable to contain his curiosity at the sudden silence peaked into the hold. It was difficult to tell exactly what was going on from that angle. He could see the general hugging his omega, his arms wrapped around her middle while the commander and the omega seemed to be crying, their faces very close. It was an incredible show of love and devotion between the triad. He looked down at the dozing baby in his hands and whispered, “You are very lucky to have such a family.”

Max slowly directed Luka's hands across her belly, slowing down and even stopping briefly when she gripped him tight. He did not know if it was in pain or fear, but she always released him, and he continued to slow movements until.

“She’s coming,” Luka said quietly, her voice breaking after her screams and her throat dry. She moaned her last few pushes as the second baby finally made her entrance. Luka laughed and cried, leaning back heavily onto Max, who held her tightly, whispering words of thanks and love to her.

Firmus wrapped this baby in Max’s uniform tunic and quickly placed her in Luka’s arms, calling out for the trooper to bring in the other baby.

Slips quickly walked in and saw Luka and the general cuddling with the newest arrival. He left the baby with her other father and walked to the door. Taking a quick look back, he saw the commander had moved and was now sitting to one side of Luka, supporting the baby in her left arm. The general had moved a bit to her right side, helping Luka hold the second twin. He smiled under his helmet and took a quick picture with his visor’s cam before he left.

Max was still supporting Luka’s back but had moved so he could more clearly see his two daughters. He and Luka held one baby in his arms while she and Firmus held its twin. He smiled, he had the baby wrapped in his tunic, and Firmus held the baby swaddled in his tunic.

The little family sat that way for over an hour, and several times Luka switched twins in her arms, so her mates could coo over both twins. Alone in that hold, it was so peaceful that Luka didn’t want them ever to be found. They could stay here with the twins and never have to worry about Palpatine's machinations or the judgment of her former Alliance comrades.

Sadly, Luka’s wish was not to be, and eventually, they heard Dr. Henley loudly voicing his opinion on the situation. Luka chuckled as Henley berated the repair crews for not getting the lifts working sooner and began to name all the horrible things which could have happened to Luka and the twins.

Max and Firmus looked angry and then scared as they thought about everything that could have gone wrong.

“Dr. Henley,” Luka called out, hoping to derail the man’s tirade. “Would you like to meet the twins?”

Her offer must have worked because soon Henley was in the hold, checking over the twins and Luka. A red-faced medic practically threw a blanket at Max when he glared at the man for even glancing at Luka’s half naked form. Luka kissed his face, “Growly papa, already getting mad at the boys.”

“Well, they are as beautiful as their mother,” he shrugged, blushing a bit when Firmus laughed at his response.

The triad shared a chuckle when even the doctor could not resist the twins' cuteness and remarked on them wearing their father’s uniforms. “Decided on their careers paths already have you? Mama and your papas should send one of you to medical school. If your sister is as bad as they are about staying out of trouble then at least one of you needs trained as a field medic.”

Soon enough, Luka was loaded onto a grav sled, while the twins were carried to the infirmary by the alphas. Luka was sure that if she wasn’t on her way to medical that the men would have taken the newborns to the officer’s lounge to show them off.

Once in the medbay, Henley ordered more through exams on Luka and the twins. Max and Firmus resisted his efforts to take the children from them. Henley griped but allowed the men to hold the babies while he performed tests and scans. The two only put the newborns down when the nurse offered to clean them up, diaper, and dress the babies. Once they were clean and warm they were quickly scooped back up.

Luka was a little disappointed to see them swaddled in the plain white blankets all babies seemed to come in. She wished she’d had a chance to take a picture of them wrapped up in their father’s uniforms. But, she knew the men would be dressing them up soon enough, she was sure she’d even seen little officer’s caps among the collection of clothes they’d already accumulated.

Since Luka had given birth to twins after being thrown across a hold Henley ordered her to stay under observation for at least 12 hours. Preferably he wanted her to stay put for 24 hours. But he knew that soon enough there would be a hoard of troopers and officers coming in with all sorts of made up excuses. Each one hoping to catch a glimpse of the twins and their hero mother.

Luka and her mates settled into comfortable positions, her in bed and them in padded chairs. Before long the events of the day caught up with them and soon they were drifting off to sleep. Luka smiled as she watched her mates cuddling with the babies; the infants settled against their father’s gently rumbling chests.

Before Luka allowed her exhaustion to overtake her, she asked Henley to send out a message to Lord Vader, letting him know the twins had been born, and they were doing well. Henley grumbled that he wasn’t a message service, but she could tell the man was eager to share the news.

For the first time in months, Luka slept soundly, untroubled by nightmares, visions, or kicks to her organs. She smiled in her sleep, ‘I wonder what Vader’s first act as a grandfather will be?’


End file.
